Kagome's Curse
by moi-moi819
Summary: What's wrong-or right-with Kagome?
1. Chapter 1

"Get some sleep too, Inuyasha," Miroku said.

"You were fighting really hard today," Sango added.

He wasn't going to listen to them, though.

_I can't go to sleep, yet. Kagome's still…_

"Quit worrying, Inuyasha," Sango said.

"Why aren't _you_!" Inuyasha snapped. They froze. Miroku was the first to speak.

"We are ALL worried about her, Inuyasha. She's only sleeping. Maybe you should do the same."

"She's been _sleeping _for _two_ days!"

Yep. Kagome was sleeping in a futon at Inuyasha's knees.

_FLASHBACK…._

"_Just gonna stand there/And watch me burn/But that's alright/Because I like/The way it hurts/Just gonna stand there/And hear me cry/But that's alright/Because I love/The way you lie/I love the way you lie/I love the way you lie," _Kagome sang quietly.

Inuyasha was confused. Kagome was singing and it didn't make sense. She was burning? And she _likes _it?

He looked back at her. She had two white nubs coming at her ears. He could hear a man talking from them. He raised an eyebrow at her. She looked his way and blushed. She made a "come here" motion with her hand. He slowed down to let her catch up to him.

When he was next to her, she pulled out one of the white nubs and gave it to him. She pulled out a pink device and rolled her thumb around the white part. The song started over.

He could relate to what the man was saying, except for the hitting. He would NEVER hit Kagome…

He blushed and looked down at her. She was mouthing the words and looking ahead. He turned away. To him Kagome sang prettier than the woman did…not that he would ever her that…

The song was okay. It described his relationship with Kagome…minus the physical abuse. After the song ended, another one began. Kagome began to smile to sing softly.

"Candyman, candyman," Kagome sang. Shippou turned around on Miroku's shoulder and hopped over to Kagome. He leaped at her and she caught him.

"_Sweet, sugar Candyman_," they sang together. He saw Kagome detach the white thing from the pink thing and the pink thing made noise. Shippou transformed into an older and taller version of himself and took Kagome's hand and began to dance as she sang.

_He took me to the Spider Club on Hollywood and Vine_

_We drank champagne and we danced all night_

_We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise_

_The gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline_

_He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop_

_He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman_

_A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman_

_He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop_

_He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman_

_A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman, ohh yeah_

_Well, by now I'm getting all bothered and hot_

_When he kissed my mouth it really hit the spot_

_He had lips like sugarcane_

_Good things come for boys who wait_

Inuyasha had never seen Kagome like that. He was somewhat jealous of Shippou. The runt got to dance with her like that… wasn't he too young for that?

Sometime around lunch, the gang dropped into a village. Nothing unusual happened at first. Miroku did his, "dark cloud over your home" bit and got them dinner. Inuyasha objected to staying in the lord's castle.

"I'm not staying," Inuyasha said.

"Why?" Sango asked.

"The place smells like incense and sex. I'd rather stay in the forest."

"You can smell sex?" Kagome asked.

"Fine. If you want to eat and leave, we'll do that. But if it rains and Kagome-sama gets a cold it's on your head," Miroku said.

"Why did you say her specifically?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because my Sango is too tough for colds," Miroku replied. Sango blushed at Miroku's praise.

So they did just that. On their way out of the village, an old woman came up to Kagome.

"Ye child!" the old woman said.

"Me?" Kagome asked, pointing to herself.

"Yes! Yes! You have great power in you! Why do you keep it bottled up?" the odd, old woman inquired.

"Great power?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome has great power? See? All the incense is making the town crazy!" Inuyasha yelled, throwing his hands up in the air. Kagome glared at him.

"Shush demon! Here child! Take this and drink! Drink up! Drink up!" the old woman said, pushing the cup of hot something in Kagome's face. Kagome accidentally swallowed some of it and started coughing hacking.

"What the hell is in that?" Inuyasha yelled.

The old woman ignored him, "Child you must drink all! It won't work unless you drink all! Here! Drink!"

"I think that's enough!" Sango said, pulling Kagome behind her.

"Do not interfere! She MUST drink! Move! She must drink!"

"She is right. We must leave now," Miroku said. The old woman glared and pulled a small pot out of her robes. She opened it and threw a black powder on Miroku and Sango. They began coughing and sneezing. Inuyasha tried to grab Kagome, but ended up pulling out Sango out of the black cloud. He covered his nose and felt around for Kagome.

It was as if it never ended. The cloud went on forever.

"_Drink up! Drink now!"_

He headed in the direction of the old woman's voice.

_Whoosh._

The cloud disappeared and the old woman began cackling.

"She drank it! She drank it!" the old woman jumped and danced in a circle.

"Drank _what_?" Inuyasha asked. He looked at Kagome. She was staring at the old woman as if she was insane, which was very likely.

"I didn't drink anything," Kagome said.

The old woman stopped and looked at her, "What? You insolent girl! Of course you drank it! I red it to you!"

Shippou rolled over to the old woman's calloused feet. His eyes were swirls and he was drooling uncontrollably.

"You _idiot!_ you drank the potion? That was for _her_! You've ruined everything! Now your stupidity will be her downfall! You have no one to thank, but the child now girl! He has finished the potion!"

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha yelled.

"She was supposed to drink every drop! But the child drank the rest! She must live with the side effects of drinking a small portion! HA! Tell me, how do you feel girl?"

"No different. Wasn't that just salt water?" Kagome asked.

"_Just _salt water? Child you have not seen anything yet! I recommend keeping her locked up for the next few days! HA!" and with that, the old woman poofed away.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. She looked at him and shrugged. Kagome went over to Shippou and picked him up. She frowned.

_FLASHBACK OVER_

They had sent Shippou back to Keade. All the drool was getting to everyone. He wouldn't snap out of it either. He would just drool all day and night. Kagome refused to sleep with him like that. They were now staying in an abandoned hut. They've been there for two days since Kagome just up and passed out on the road. Inuyasha hadn't left her side since. Sango and Miroku were beginning to worry.

"Inuyasha. Maybe you should go take a bath and eat something. If Kagome does wake up, you'll just put more stress on her than she needs if she sees the condition you're in," Sango said. He looked up at her then. His face was blank. It sent chills up Sango's spine.

Inuyasha looked exhausted. He had bags under his eyes. His hair was looking more white than silver and his lips were slightly chapped.

"Sango's right Inuyasha. You know how she worries for you. You shouldn't stress her out more," Miroku said.

"We'll guard her with our lives, Inuyasha. Just go," Sango said again.

Closing his eyes, he got up and headed out into the dark night. Sango began making extra Ramen for him. He would be extra hungry.

When the Ramen was almost ready, Sango slipped a white powder into the Ramen without Miroku seeing. She smiled deviously. Inuyasha slipped into the hut looking more refreshed than before. Sango handed him the Raman with a concerned face. He took it without objection. Within two minutes, Inuyasha had finished the Ramen and threw the cups into the fire. Inuyasha licked his lips. Mid-lick his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out. Soft snoring could be heard.

"That takes care of that," Sango said.

"What did you do?" Miroku asked.

"Youkai knock-out powder. He'll be out for a while," Sango said. Miroku smiled.

_Boom._

"What was that?" Miroku asked.

"Something exploded," Sango said.

"Should we go?"

"If something did explode, we have to see how far away it is from us. To see if a fire will cause us problems," Sango said.

"We won't be gone long," Miroku said. And so they took their weapons and left a short note.

_2 hours later…_

"_You know you really wanna, wanna taste my. You know you wanna get a peak, wanna see my. You know you wanna put your lips where my hips are. Kiss all my, All over my woohoo."_

Inuyasha was hearing things. It sounded like a woman, but he couldn't understand what she meant. Slowly, he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was ceiling. He tried to get up.

"You're up."

He turned to where the voice came from. Kagome was sitting by the fire, warming her hands.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked.

"Shouldn't I ask you that? Sango put you to sleep, There was an explosion and she and Miroku went to check it out, to see if a fire would affect us. They left a note," Kagome explained.

He stared at her, "How are you feeling?"

She tilted her head in a cute way and pursed her lips. "A little hot, now that you mention it." Kagome reached for the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head. After, she shook out her hair slightly. She looked at him. He was slightly shocked.

"What?" Kagome asked.

He pointed at her torso. She looked at herself. "My undershirt?" she asked.

"How? I don't understand how it stays," he said awkwardly.

She smiled and waved him over to her. He crawled over to her slowly. She smiled at him and took his hand. She brought his hand up to a strap, "The strap holds it up. Silly, koinu(puppy)," she said fondly. He pouted at her.

"All the boys think it's cake, when they taste my (woohoo)You don't even need a plate, just your face, ha (woohoo)Licky, licky, yum yum (woohoo), what a great guy (woohoo)Now kiss all my (woohoo) ,All over my (woohoo)Kiss, kiss all my (woohoo) ,All over my (woohoo)Kiss, kiss, kiss all my (woohoo) ,All over my (woohoo)" Kagome sang.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Kagome's face darkened. "You _know _what, Inuyasha? I'm not alright! But I bet your stupid _Kikyou's _alright, why don't you go find her?"

_Thunder rumbles. Lightning strikes._

"What does Kikyou have to do with anything?" he asked.

"She has _everything _to do with it! You say you'll protect me with your life, but how can you do that when you're a mile away making out with a clay pot! _Tell_ me, Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed at him.

"Don't call her a clay pot," he threatened.

"Oh, _please, _Inuyasha. What would you do to me? Would you kill me for calling her a clay pot, Inuyasha? Because that's what she is."

"…"

"Would you kill _her_ if she called me a name?"

"Are you sick?" he asked.

"Don't try and change the subject! I wanna know! Would you defend me from her Inuyasha? Would you draw your sword against, Kikyou? Because if you wouldn't then your not a very good protector, Inuyasha."

"Kagome. Stop."

"Forget it," she said, going over to her bag and packing things into it.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What's it _look _like? I'm packing!" Kagome yelled.

"So, you're going home? In this weather? Are you fucking insane!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"It doesn't matter because I'm not coming back any way!"

She continued to pack things away. After packing up all her stuff, she pulled on her socks and shoes. She looked over to her bag when she heard all her stuff being dumped.

"What the _fuck_!"

Inuyasha had never heard Kagome curse before and he didn't a mental double-check.

"What the hell are you _doing?" _Kagome yelled at him.

"You're not leaving," he said.

"The _hell _I'm not. You don't _own _me," Kagome said, starting to pack again. Inuyasha pulled the bag away from her.

"Bitch!"

_Slap. _

Inuyasha was momentarily stunned. Kagome had slapped him across the face. Her turned back at her to see her glaring at him. She brought her hand up to slap him again, but he caught it. She screamed at him and he growled back.

"Let me go!" she shrieked.

"Will you slap me again?"

_Scream._

"Fuck it, Kagome! You're in my fucking ear!"

"Then let me go, dumbass. Maybe I won't scream then," Kagome whispered in his face.

Inuyasha was furious with Kagome. Even with all the anger, he found her very sexy like that. The fire in her eyes… the way her hair was out of control, the way she bared her teeth at him, subconsciously.

_Pbtpbtpbtpbtpbt._

He closed his eyes. She had spat in his face. He dropped her bag and held both her wrists in his hand. He used his free hand to wipe his face.

"You _fucking _spit on me," he snarled.

"No _shit. _If you let me go you wouldn't have my spit in your eye," she said.

Kagome felt better after spitting on him. She didn't know exactly why she was mad, but she just got really bold and angry all of sudden. Sadly, Inuyasha was the only person around.

She thought for a second it could be the stupid drink that the old woman gave her, but that was days ago, right? It had to be out of her system by now.

Either way, Inuyasha looked _pissed. _Sesshoumaru, Kouga, and Naraku _combined _couldn't get him this pissed. She felt somewhat proud of that. She knew if she was anyone else he wouldn't hesitate to kill them.

She wanted to push him more…

"Your _still _holding me," she said.

"If you spit on me when I'm holding you, it'll be worse if I let you go," he said.

"_Try_ it."

"Kagome, don't push me," Inuyasha said slowly. A warning.

Of course she wouldn't listen. "Are you afraid of me, Inuyasha? I guess I can't blame you with how much _control _I have over you." _Challenge his authority…_

"_Nani?"_

"Don't play dumb. You _know _if I asked you to get me an apple right now, you'd go get it. You listen to _me_ before you'd kill a rival_."_

He pulled her into his lap and she gasped softly. He put her hands into her lap, without letting go of them. Slowly, he rested his head on her left shoulder.

"_I'd rather keep a rival than lose you," _Inuyasha whispered.

"_Really?" _she whispered back.

"You're an idiot if your thought I would lose you. I sat by your side for the two days you were knocked out. I only left because Sango and Miroku made me then they knocked me out. Something didn't taste right about those Ramen," he said. She laughed softly.

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"Can you let go of my wrists?"

He lifted his head off her shoulder. "Will you try to spit on me again?"

"I'm sorry. It was _fun-"_

"_Fun?" _Inuyasha yelled/asked.

"To get you mad, I mean. I like to see you mad." She slipped her hands out of his hands and straddle him.

"Kagome?" he asked, when hi back hit the wall.

"I know you'll be mad, but sometimes you remind me of Sesshoumaru. _***growl* **_I told you you'd be mad. But when you're mad it's like _fire. _when Sesshoumaru gets mad it's like_ ice. _And I like to get burned." She put his arms around her waist and leaned on his chest, resting her ears against his heart.

_Thump-thu-thump. Thu-thu-thump._

"Thump-thu-thump. Thu-thu-thump," she said, "it sounds like a beat for a song."

"Sango and Miroku won't make it back until morning. The storms too hard."

_I know something else that's hard…_

Kagome laughed at her thought.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

She looked up at him, "Nothing to worry about, koibito."

_Thu-thu-thu-thump-thump._

"_Koibito?" _he asked.

"Yes?" she answered.

He looked at her. She smiled and pulled his head down to her. She pulled his lips to hers and nibbled on his bottom lip when he didn't respond. Slowly, he responded, still slightly unsure. Kagome pulled away.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I was gonna ask you that," he replied.

"So, I can't kiss you?" she asked, "cause you said it yourself- Miroku and Sango won't be back until morning."

She started playing with the tie on his hakama, idly.

"Kagome."

She looked up at him. He was staring at her seriously.

"It could just be the potion the old woman gave you," he said.

"So, I have to be drugged to want to have sex with you? Is that what you're saying?" she asked, putting her fists on her hips.

"You wouldn't want to if you weren't!"

"How do you know that? Did I ever tell you that?" she interrogated.

"No, but-" he started.

"Exactly. You may think that just because you're hanyou nobody loves you, but listen _closely_. I love you. I have for months. We finally have a chance to be alone. What would rather do? I'm all ears."

He stared at her for a while. The fire was coming back. He pulled her in for a kiss…

**LEMON AHEAD! TURN BACK NOW! THE FOLLOWING INCLUDES *bleep* and *OOPS!* and *woohoo* and some *CENSORED* going in a *YAHOO!* Please be advised.**

Kagome pulled away slightly. "The futon," she said, waving her arm in its direction. He dragged his bottom across the floor until he was in front on the futon. He laid Kagome down slowly. He kissed her on the side of her lips and down the side of her face to her neck. He nibbled lightly and sucked on her ear lobe. Kagome moaned slightly.

Kagome reached her hand up his head and fisted her hand in his silver locks. Her other hand found its way to his ears and began rubbing it lightly. He groaned in her ear.

"_Fuckkk," _Inuyasha groaned out. Kagome giggled lightly.

"Not fair," he said.

She giggled again and pushed up on his left shoulder. He looked up shocked. Kagome was smiling on top of him. Kagome worked the ties of his haori loose and bit her lip. How long has it been? He looked more toned than she remembered.

Kagome bent forward and kissed the hanyou beneath her. She slipped her tongue into his mouth when he wasn't paying attention. Kagome swirled her smaller tongue around his, in a battle for dominance. He won. She ran her tongue along his fangs. A shiver went down her spine and heat pooled down below.

Inuyasha pulled at the hem of her tank top. Kagome sat up to let him pull it off. She sat on top of him clad in her green school skirt and red lace bra.

"It's red," he said. She blushed and covered her chest with her arm.

He pulled it back down, "I like red."

She licked her lips in anticipation. He sat up and flipped them over. He took of his haori and undershirt fully and gazed down at her. Her brown hair was fanned out on the futon. She stared at his torso and ran her hands down his chest to his abs.

He held her smaller hands in his. She looked up at him. The flames from the fire brought out the burning amber in his eyes as he stared down in desire.

She put his hands on her breasts. "I don't know how to-" he started.

She put her index finger on his lips to silence him. Taking his hands, she unhooked the clasp on the front of her bra. He moved the fabric out of the way. She sat up slightly and he pulled off the cloth. Laying back down, he attacked her breasts instantly. She moaned his named. He grew harder.

He was so busy sucking like a starved infant, that he almost didn't notice the noise in the background.

_I got a plan for you and I_

_Let's journey across the Venetian skies_

He looked up at her. He had heard this song before. Souta had played it for him while they played some video game.

"Can I have some of your cookies?" she asked him.

"Can I have some of your pie?" he replied. She looked slightly shocked he knew the words, but blew it off when his lips latched onto her nipple.

She moaned and gasped. Her head tossed from side to side. He worked his way up her body, kissing along the way, to her ear. His left hand went down into her underwear. She gasped sharply.

"_Sing it," _he whispered huskily. She had no idea Inuyasha would be _this _kinky in bed.

"I love ya place 'cause I can hear the echo when you make me," Kagome started, but didn't finish. Inuyasha slipped two fingers into her wet opening. He pumped her while she moaned.

"Don't tease me," Kagome said.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked.

"I want…you. Now."

He slit the sides of her underwear and pulled away the remains. Meanwhile, she loosened the ties on his hakama. He wiggled out of them and Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist. He pondered taking off her skirt, but let it be.

In one swift thrust he was in her. Kagome cried out in pain. He froze, thinking he had done something wrong.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I-"

"Don't worry. It'll pass," she assured.

After a while, she began moving her hips upward. He moved in time with her. Kagome rubbed his ear. Inuyasha rested his forehead between her breasts.

He could feel her tightening around his member. She was almost there. He wasn't half way, yet.

He growled, low.

"I like it when you growl," she said.

He smirked at her, "Part Inu Youkai. Growling is natural."

Kagome didn't respond. Her eyes closed in bliss. She was so close. Her eyes opened when she felt a hand rub her below. Inuyasha was resting his head on her shoulder again and rubbing her clit. Kagome screamed his name in ecstasy.

He grew a satisfied smirk when she screamed his name. He would be the only one making her scream like that. Pulling out of her, he flipped her over. She kneeled before him, on hands an knees. He mounted her from behind and his eyes rolled in the back in his head.

Within minutes, he had her screaming again. This time he joined her. Inuyasha bit down on her left shoulder. He drew blood, but licked it away. Together, they collapsed on the futon. After a few minutes, Kagome spoke, "You marked me."

He hadn't realized he had much less that _she _knew he had. "How did you know that?"

"Sango. She gave me _"The Talk" _on demon mating a while back. Specifically, Inu mating."

"I have to thank her then. Saves me the awkward situation," he said.

"So, if we're mates now I have a few rules."

…

"Inuyasha?", Kagome turned around to face her mate. What she saw warmed her heart. He was sleeping peacefully. _He must not have gotten mush sleep when Sango knocked him out…_

Turning back over, she pulled the covers over them and joined her mate in unconsciousness.

**

* * *

I DO NOT OWN**

**Scream by Timbaland**

**Woohoo by Christina Aguilera**

**Candyman by Christina Aguilera**

**Love the Way You Lie by Eminem**

**Inuyasha by Rumiko Takahashi**

**PLease review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Fanfiction,

I want to let you know that this separation between us is killing me. I want to be with you everyday, but I can't. The more I am with you, the more I neglect my priorities. It's not you it's me.

That's why I am writing you this letter. I think we should take some time apart. To see other people. I will miss you dearly, but we can't continue this way.

I know that you are cheating me… I have seen your many, _many _lovers and children. I don't think I can continue in a relationship with someone so "loose". You have sexual relations with other users and hid it from me. How long did you think that would last?

I hope you find help with your addiction,

MOIMOI.

**

* * *

**

**PSYHC! **

**

* * *

Moi-Moi: **_Love me or hate me, its still an obsession. Love me or hate me, that is the question. If you love me then Thank you! If you hate me then Fuck you! _I love that song! HI EVERYONE! I'm almost fully back! I wanted to visit real life for a while… but I'M almost fully BACK! Just please please please please please please please give me some more time and more of your patience. THANK YOU! And I realized something… my life is hilarious! I laugh at least 15 times a day! Laughter is the best medication.. HIGH OF OFF LAUGHTER!

* * *

!$%^&*()(*&^%$!

His morning was _very _entertaining. They were currently looking for Sang and Miroku. Inuyasha walked behind his mate slowly. Kagome had opted to a change of wardrobe today and he wasn't complaining. She wore another one of her "under shurts" and what she called "shorts" AND "sneekahs". He couldn't see any of her underwear (a sight he would look for in his spare time), but the "shorts" accentuated her backside. Some drool slipped down his chin.

_Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme moreGimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more_

He watched her dance along the path, lost in her own world. She seemed extra happy this morning. He enjoyed these moments when she let herself go. She rarely did that when Miroku and Sango were around. She acted like her childish self around him. She bounced over to him and took his hands. She wrapped his arms around her waist and continued dancing.

_The center of attentionEven when we're up against the wallYou got me in a crazy positionIf you're on a mission, you got my permissionWe can get down like there's no one aroundWe keep on rockin', we keep on rockin', rockin'Cameras are flashin' while we're dirty dancing'They keep watchin', keep watchin'Feels like the crowd is sayin'?_

That potion must have messed with her head… Inuyasha bit his lip. She kept grinding on him and she was singing huskily. She turned abruptly in his arms and planted a kiss on his lips. She turned and walked off, singing.

Inuyasha remembered what the old hag had said to them…

_FLASHBACK!_

_Inuyasha rubbed his eyes. The sun beamed in through the window pane. The hanyou felt completely refreshed. It was arguably the best sleep he had even had for as long as he could remember. He lied down on the soft futon and rested his head._

"_I know you're up."_

_His eyes shot open. A pair of big brown eyes stared back at his amber ones. He looked down at her slender hand on his bare chest. _

_He was in a bed…alone…with Kagome…naked. _

_He let that information sink in slowly, while she smiled and played with his ears. _

_Sometime later, a knock sounded on the wooden door frame. Inuyasha's head snapped up and Kagome ceased her ministrations on the furry appendage._

"_I know you're in here. I just came to see if-" the same old woman started._

_Kagome screamed. Inuyasha held her closer to his person and began a low growl._

_The old woman stopped._

"_Don't you fucking knock?" Inuyasha barked._

"_Calm yourself, demon. I have simply come to see if the girl had killed herself yet. Hmmmm… it seems the potion had a reverse effect," the old woman said, stroking her chin._

"_What the hell does that mean?" Inuyasha asked._

_The old woman sat down and made some tea. "Well, the potion I gave her normally deteriorates one's insides over a time period of about twenty minutes."_

"_WHAT?" Inuyasha yelled._

"_Calm yourself. In someone like the girl it would have a different effect. Instead of slowly deteriorating her internal organs, it would release something much greater than you have ever seen!"_

"_Did you have to come in and make yourself comfortable?" Inuyasha asked._

"_Hush you. Now what _exactly_ would be released- I don't know. In _this _particular case, I'm guessing she was quite- how do you kids say it?- "ready for a fucking in the arsehole?"_

"_Kid's don't say that!" Kagome screamed from inside the futon._

"_Oh, well. She should be fine for now. I'm can't tell if the potion is fully out of her system or not, but I'm guessing that won't be much of a problem. If she ever gets the urge, she'll have the _help _she craves. If I do say so, I used to take the potion myself when I was in my youth," the old hag said._

_Kagome stuck her head out the top of the futon, "You risked a slow and painful death for sex?"_

"_Yep! Best sex of my life!"_

_Kagome paled and Inuyasha almost threw up._

"_Wait, what about Shippou?" Kagome asked._

"_Oh, he'll be fine. The potion just has that affect on low-level Youkai for a few Days. He'll be fine or just _really _horny…"_

_FLASHBACK OVER!_

Since then, Kagome was running around, happy as ever.

_Maybe Sango should try that potion… _

Inuyasha looked ahead and saw Kagome bounce off a tree. _Maybe not…_

**HERE YOU GO! A LITTLE MINI UPDATE! ENJOY BECAUSE I WON'T BE BACK UNTIL I GET SOME THINGS STRAIGHTENED OUT IN THE REAL WORLD. THIS SHOULD ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS OR DISGUST YOU! EITHER WAY, YOUR WELCOME!**


End file.
